The Predator vs. Rexxar
The Predator vs. Rexxar is Season 2 Episode 8 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description Hunting isn't just for filthy humans. What would happen if The Predator took on Rexxar from Warcraft? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:18) Player 1 chooses The Predator as Player 2 chooses Alexander Anderson. Ready? No. Player 2 moves over to Rexxar. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out) Fight Who do you want to win? A hunter of the Jingle Hunters A hunter of the Mok'Nathal Un’Goro Between several trees, sudden footsteps can be heard. As they draw closer and closer, they get quicker and quicker. Suddenly, leaping out from the shadows is Misha, a big, tanky bear. From behind Misha, a figure draws closer. It comes out of the shadows, revealing itself as the endlessly wandering Rexxar. He signals for Misha to yield as he surveys the surrounding area. Suddenly, he hears a rustling in the trees. Drawing his pair of throwing axes, he follows the rustling for a few inches, stopping as soon as he hears a cry of some sort. It is unlike anything he has heard before, an amazing thing when you consider the varied fauna of Azeroth. Suddenly, Misha lunges out at seemingly nothing, just to latch onto something for a second. That thing suddenly becomes visible. It is a creature that nobody alive on Azeroth has ever known: The Predator. The masked, rough-skinned alien leaps forward and prepares to swings with extended metal prongs on his arm. (Cue Chris Redfield’s Theme; 0:00-0:05) Rexxar puts up one of the axes and uses the side end to hold back the attack. Rexxar commands, “By my side, Misha.” Who will hunt who? “Kill!” FIGHT!!! 60 (Chris Redfield’s Theme; 0:05-1:05) Misha bites down on The Predator’s leg, just to be shaken off. Rexxar uses this moment of distraction to take a swing. The Predator leaps away from the attack before leaping forward, bashing Rexxar onto the ground, followed by jumping up into the air and winding up for a stab. 56 Before his blades could take Rexxar out, Misha tackles The Predator out of the air. Misha then gets out of the way as Rexxar takes a downward swing, The Predator springing up and blocking the axes with his blades. The two hunters clash strike by strike, axes blocking blades whenever blades aren’t blocking axes. After just a bit, Misha charges for The Predator, just to get smacked away. This almost gives Rexxar the opportunity to cleave The Predator right through, but The Predator rolls to the side. 46 The Predator kicks Rexxar back into a tree. He then kicks Rexxar further into the tree, shaking a branch that falls right next to the two. The Predator goes for an easy stab, but Rexxar uses the back of his ax to knock The Predator off of him. Rexxar then throws one of his axes, just for The Predator to jump to the side, causing the ax to lodge within a tree. 40 The Predator aims a small cannon on his shoulder towards Rexxar. The cannon fires blast after blast, forcing Rexxar to run to the side. Rexxar, in due time, reaches the lodged ax, grabbing it and rushing towards The Predator, who fires again. Rexxar rolls to the side and throws one of the axes, The Predator just barely getting past it, the ax scraping by on its side. The Predator suddenly grabs the ax, throwing it back at Rexxar, who blocks the incoming ax with his other ax. 33 Rexxar steps forward and swings with his remaining ax right before the other ax lodges into the ground. The Predator dodges to the side, but Rexxar kicks The Predator so that he falls chest first into the handle of the ax in the ground. Rexxar lifts the ax, forcing The Predator onto the ground, and swings. The Predator turns around, causing the ax to harmlessly scrape off of his helmet. 29 The predator manages to stab Rexxar in the arm. With the blades still in the arm, he stands both of them up. Before he could go for a more lethal stab to the forehead, Misha comes charging in and pins The Predator onto another tree. He fiercely chomps down on The Predator’s arm, tugging and pulling on it. Rexxar comes in and bashes The Predator in the helmet using the handle of one of his axes. 23 The Predator suddenly stabs Misha next to the stomach, spinning around in such a way as to knock Misha to the side and into Rexxar. Misha rolls off of Rexxar, who springs right up and charges forward. Rexxar and The Predator clash, forcing The Predator to bail to the side and throw down a trap. Rexxar leaps to the side before the trap detonates, immediately throwing an ax, which bounces off of The Predator’s head. 16 The Predator is temporarily stunned by the attack allowing Rexxar to charge forward and swing. Unfortunately for him, he steps right on another, more concealed trap, entangling him in snares. While he does cut loose, The Predator immediately stabs him near the chest and tosses him to the side up against a rock. 12 The Predator removes his mask as he walks forward. 11 Rexxar takes a good look at The Predator’s real face. He comments, “You’re one ugly moat lurker!” 8'' The Predator leaps forward, blades headed right for Rexxar. ''6 The Predator is abruptly pulled from the air by the barely alive Misha, who has The Predator by the leg. 4'' Rexxar swipes up with his ax as Misha lets go, forcing The Predator to back up. ''3 The Predator presses a button on his arm as he backs into a tree. 2'' Rexxar winds up an ax… ''1 And throws the ax right into The Predator’s forehead. K.O.! Rexxar dislodges the ax from The Predator’s forehead before patching up Misha’s wounds. As soon as he picks the axes back up afterwards, however, the ground shakes. As the shaking gets more and more violent, Rexxar run towards Misha and drags her to the side. Suddenly, a huge devilsaur runs into view, knocking over several trees. The devilsaur uses its mouth to pick up The Predator’s body, which seems to beep as it is tossed upwards as the devilsaur eats it whole. The devilsaur roars, just for The Predator to explode, interrupting the roar by blowing the devilsaur into gorey bits. Rexxar and Misha duck under one of those bits as it flies above them. Rexxar gets up. “Misha, it’s time to leave.” Results (Cue Pull Up a Chair; 0:14-) This melee's winner is... Rexxar!Category:Blizzard vs. 20th Century Fox themed One Minute Melees Category:Predator vs. Warcraft themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music